Salves and Webs
by Wacky Walnut
Summary: Legolas was captured as a young elf and is now being returned. Learn what happened to him in that time - based more off The Hobbit - Chapter 4 up
1. Start

Slaves and Webs  
  
Disclaimer: Do not own Lord of the Rings in anyway at all and will probably never do so. Characters are only being borrowed for the time being – except Ellanda she's mine.  
  
Summary: Long summer's have past since the capture of the young elf prince, my lord, but my tidings and business with you this evening may be of some joy to you. Legolas was captured when he was still young and by some stroke of fate has come into the hands of the Spider Queen, who plans to unite him once again with his father.  
  
A.N: This is based more on the Hobbit and is AU so not everything will fit into place accordingly. Legolas is very young here so you'll have to forgive some of his reactions. Still Enjoy  
  
Prologue:  
  
"Tell me, Ellanda Queen of the Spiders, why you seek my council at this sleepless hour of the night?" came Thranduil's tired voice. He had been grieving for the loss of his son once again and he was not in the mood to see Ellanda.  
  
Ellanda remained quiet for some time, allowing Thranduil to take a seat and calm slightly. Her dark green eyes seemed to reflect the trees of Mirkwood and her gaze was unnervingly calm and filled with a great joy. But Thranduil was already annoyed at her silent response, "Ellanda, answer me! I will not have been disturbed for another silence from you" his tone was sharp.  
  
Ellanda bowed, "Am I right in thinking that you have been grieving once again for the loss of your son?" she asked careful in her choice of words. The glare from Thranduil would have scared away a whole pack of angry wargs, but it did not deter Ellanda, "Long summer's and cold winters have past since that time, my lord, but I believe you shall be very interested in my council this day" without waiting for a response she slightly turned and waved her hand as if signalling to a servant to come forward.  
  
"Why do you tire me so with such annoyances, Ellanda?" Thranduil asked, not looking at the figure who was timidly approaching him.  
  
"Because my Lord, some annoyances can turn into pleasant surprises when they are least expected" came Ellanda's voice, soft and sweet as a summer breeze. Thranduil rose anger clear in his face and eyes, how dare she talk to him like that. "Stay you're anger, lord Thranduil of Mirkwood. Do you not recognise this child next to me?" her tone was a one of general warning but still held a lot of respect for him.  
  
Thranduil briefly glanced at the boy and turned his gaze back...but then turned fully to see the young elf. He could not have been older than a century or two but he held grace and power within his fair eyes, though physically he appeared fragile and hurtful with the merest of words. Fair hair recently washed and combed seemed to frame his young face and a slight flicker was in the boy's movements but all carefully hidden and camouflaged.  
  
Thranduil turned to Ellanda, his clear eyes threatening with tears. He did not need to ask any questions, she simply replied, "Yes my lord, my council tonight is the return of your son...Legolas Greenleaf".  
  
Thranduil wasted no more time and embraced the child strongly and passionately, like any father would have done after being reunited with a child they believed to be long dead. The boy of Legolas seemed unsure but then as if something deep down had been released he began to weep violently, "Atar?" [Father?] he managed to just get out in-between sobs of pain and relief.  
  
"Tancave, nya yondo. Hannon le Ellanda" [Yes, my son. Thank you Ellanda] came Thranduil's voice from the depths of Legolas's shoulder.  
  
"Laa hannon le, Heru. Namárië ten lomë" [No thank you, Lord. Farewell for night] said Ellanda bowing and turned to leave.  
  
Thranduil broke quickly from his son and caught Ellanda's hand, "Please, Ellanda, the night is yet young. How came you by my son so that you could return him to me? Please I wish to know everything and morning will not satisfy me" his tone was merry and Ellanda was slightly surprised.  
  
She frowned at Thranduil and looked towards Legolas, as if unsure as to what to do. "Please, dearest Ellanda...explain this to me" it was not an order but a request. Ellanda looked rather disturbed, "erm...it is a tricky storey to tell, My lord and I do not think that the young Prince should stay up much longer. We did not stop once on our journey here" she said, still trying to gauge this rather unexpected joy in Thranduil.  
  
"If he falls asleep that is fine by me, you're too much like your mother Ellanda. Come, sit and tell the tale tonight" insisted Thranduil, indicating some chairs. Ellanda seemed even more unsure than she had looked previously but then smiled, warmly and all too familiarly to Legolas's eyes, "Very well, as there seems to be no dissuading you..."  
  
a hand smashed into the side of Legolas's face, causing him to loose his footing and fall roughly to the forest ground, "You incompetent elf! How can you not know you're way around this foul place!" came the voice of a man who had tormented Legolas for nearly two score years. Legolas did not move, he knew that it would be fatal and dangerous at the best of times but right now his master was in a foul mood.  
  
The man rose his hand into the air once again, this time with the intent of hurting the elf as he held a small sharp stone in his hand. Legolas cringed waiting for the blow, but then a second voice interjected his hearing, "Garal! It is you're incompetence that caused us to walk into that Spider trap. The elf told us of the threat but still you insisted that we go that way. He has not been hear for over two score years, how do you expect him to remember everything!" the voice was dominant and held a note of venom.  
  
Somehow Legolas knew that he was in for some form of punishment, but not just yet. No these humans would prolong his fear and then deal him what they saw fit. "Get up!" sneered the voice once again and quickly the elf did as he was told. "Listen up, you pack of vermin and beasts of quicksand. Just remember that we're all in trouble in this damn forest and this elf," the man grabbed hold of Legolas's ear and pulled him close to his body, causing unwanted pain and discomfort to the boy, "is currently the only way we're gonna get out of this damn mess. So next time one of you dum scumbags decide to blame him for anything just think you'll have to deal with me first!" the man released Legolas and pushed him forward, ordering him to head towards the palace.  
  
Unknown to the group, millions of sets of green eyes followed their progress and a low hissing ran through the leaves and the branches strung with white webs. To the hunters they were nothing more than a nuisance, but Legolas knew them to be of the tribes of Spiders that inhabited Mirkwood.  
  
The whisperings and hissing flowed quickly like silvery water and eventually came to the ears of another hunter in the wood, "The Prince of Mirkwood returns to us as a slave? Stupid humans, disturbing the Spiders of my realm. I believe a visit will be due to them" came a shadowed whisper as the figure followed the whisperings of the unseen companions.  
  
A.N  
  
Well want to know the story that Ellanda's got to tell to Thranduil? Please review and let me know. Feel free to provide constructive criticism, as I like having faults pointed out to me. Thank you 


	2. Tricks in the wood

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: see first chapter

A.N here's an update – sorry it's taken so long to get it done

Reviewers – dracademented – I am updating it for you – and Gozilla – I thanked you in another story accidentally gomen nasai but hope you like this bit

Garal was not in the best of moods to begin with, but after a stone caught him squarely on the jaw he was even more angry than what he had originally been.

"What lowly scum hides in the trees and throws stones?" he shouted and threw the offending rock back in a random direction.

There was no shout of pain, and in fact Garal's aim was pretty bad considering that it had come from behind them.

"Stop your shouting and throwing, idiot. You'll alert the elves that we're back here" came the voice of Hasor the man who had previously told Garal off.

Garal glared but did not say anything to Hasor, knowing it to be a death senescence in itself.

Another stone came flying, this time aimed at Hasor but he managed to step back in time and stop himself from getting hurt by it, "hmm...I don't think we're dealing with a hunting group" his voice was sickly sweet and stung Legolas's ears.

"What makes you so sure?" came a third voice, this time from somewhere at the back of the group.

"Because, you unworthy twerp...the second those poxy elves realise who this little runt is..." his kick was sharp on Legolas's ankle and caused him to fall once again to the ground, "...they will attack without mercy. But since it is just stones that are being thrown then there can't be more than one"

Legolas remained on the ground, sensing an argument about to take place as it frequently did with his human masters. He scanned the undergrowth that was his home and felt tears well up in his eyes.

An elf of Mirkwood never forgot every aspect of the forest but everything appeared to be too dangerous and an unsureness of where he was going was causing Legolas to believe that he had truly forgotten his previous existence.

But the pale brown eyes in the shrubbery did not believe so, the young prince nearly jumped out of his skin when he finally saw that the eyes belong to a wood elf. He could not believe that there was someone actually there, but she was grinning broadly and had mischief in her eyes.

She remained quiet but seemed to welcomed him back to Mirkwood with joy and glee. Legolas frowned but before he could enquire any further the girl picked up another stone and threw it.

Its target was Hasor and it hit its mark, Legolas turned in fright and tried to remain calm but his heart was racing. Hasor turned his glare on the young elf and walked steadily forward.

Legolas found himself suddenly pleading with this human master or more correctly monster with the murderous glint in his eyes and features.

"You don't throw anything at me slave!" spit flew at Legolas before several blows were delivered to his face and body.

When Garal hit Legolas it hurt, usually because he had some form of weapon in his balled fist, but Hasor was a different matter. From the talk of the others he had learned that Hasor was a pit fighter so his blows were all meant and done with his bare hands.

Blood seeped from his nose and his breathing was restricted, but this was nothing compared to what would happen to him once this was all over.

Tears ran down his slender face and he starred in fear as Hasor's fist pulled back, readying for another blow. Two stones came flying from the path directly in front of Hasor, one striking his balled fist, the other his shoulder.

The group of Slavers turned and snarled at the solitary figure but Legolas noticed they all fell back a few steps, "Who are you girl to send stones flying at us?" asked Hasor.

A faint smile crossed the girl's lips, but not a smile of joy more of a smile of known intentions, "The same question could be asked of you, since you are within my borders and have so far treated with little respect or decency. But then again, who would expect such things from a lowly group of slaves who have broken free and now seek their own?" her tone was cold and calculated.

Hasor had a fleeting memory of that voice but could not place it.

"You speak highly but this wood does not belong to you girl" he sneered.

The group laughed, this sprig of a child would be easy pickings. "I may not but this realm was entrusted to me...and unless you want my friends to attack you I suggest you explain your presence here" she nodded at the four or five spiders who were slowly creeping on the group.

A.N Want to know more? Please review


	3. Lost Tears

A.N Update for ya hope you like

Reviewer – dracademented - hope this satisfies you and keep reviewing

Chapter 3

Ellanda stopped her telling and allowed herself to take a long drink, as her throat was unusually dry.

Thranduil looked at the figure of his sleeping son with anger clear in his facial expressions, "How dare they do that to my boy!"

"My Lord calm down, you have no need to fear them anymore. I personally saw that they were taken care of" Ellanda's tone was unrevealing but still caused Thranduil to shudder.

"How you can live with those terrors is beyond me and the rest of the council"

Ellanda smiled and allowed a small chuckled, "I do not live with them Lord, I simply have an agreement with them that if I do not hurt them or destroy their areas then they guard my area and respond to some of my requests but not all. They do not see me as anything other than their guest who can request certain favours from them when required" she paused and closed her eyes allowing some memory to flash across her mind, "This time I hardly needed to ask them to do anything for Men are stupid in how they respond to the wood"

Hasor fought against the webs that were tangling him up and slashed his way free.

He turned on the girl who was shielding the elf-slave and rose to attack her, "You witch of the wood! You called these creatures to destroy us and now I will destroy you!"

He ran at the girl with anger and strength that would have outdone a warg in any other setting but that was his biggest mistake.

With simple movements, the girl pushed Legolas into a concealed gap in the trees and drew her own blade matching Hasor only in speed.

From his hiding hole Legolas watched fearfully as the two parried, ducked, swung, stabbed and dodged each other. He had never seen anything quite like it before, not even in the fighting pits of the lowlifes.

The elf was graceful and delicate in her movements – always defending but her sharp eyes watching every move Hasor made and the location of the Spiders who were creeping up on the last pair.

Hasor was tiring but was not about to give up. With unexpected speed and a startled yell he tripped the unfortunate elf and sent her to the ground. His blade rose and fell only just being blocked by the young girl.

Legolas tried to move and help but a smaller spider blocked his path and hissed at him, "Don't try anything. The Spell Caster will sort herself out"

"You know, you remind me of a fair elf we slain when we were last here" Hasor said, eyeing the young elf up with an expert eye, "She wasn't quite built as well as you but she was strong and a good fighter. I enjoyed her sport but she was far too crafty and killed three of my men. Ran her through with a sword in the end...shame but you'll do as a substitute" he went to kiss her, using brute force to try and get his way.

"Gwanno ereb nin! Va lasta! Tye-mancuva!" Leave me alone! I will not listen! I will kill you she screamed suddenly and threw Hasor from her.

In an instant she was standing up and chanting something but the words were lost as raw magic filled the area and ripped through the humans.

Legolas hid his face in the brown earth and waited for something to happen. When nothing happened he slowly raised his head and stared into the clearing.

Bodies were slowly being encircled with webs and the girl who had just saved him was resting on her knees with tears flowing in grunted sobs.

Instinct overtook all other senses and he was suddenly holding onto the girl with all of his might, though he was unsure as to why, "You...you're going to be okay" he said holding her body to him and gently stroking her hair.

Her grip shifted to his shoulders and she held him tightly, "Hannon le toron" Thank you brother

A.N There ya go – next update might be a bit delayed but I'll try my hardest to get it done


	4. Hide Secrets

A.N another update for you

Reviewers: irukapooka – glad you like it and hope this keeps you interested – and dracademented – I must admit I quite liked that bit as well, hope this bit is just as awesome

Chapter 4

Slowly the water trickled down Legolas's back and seeped into the wounds, causing him to hiss with pain, "Not much longer now, my prince, I surprised that these wounds aren't worse" Ellanda's voice was soothing and calming and it relaxed Legolas down.

It seemed that almost an eternity had passed since the events from a mere two hours ago and Legolas wanted desperately to speak more with Ellanda about the incident and to thank her for helping him but she would not have any of it.

In her words "There was nothing that could not be done, I just happened to be the one they ran into this time"

Another stinging sensation came to Legolas's back and he yelped in pain. Ellanda smiled, "Well that's a good sign. You can sit up now"

Slowly Legolas rose, hissing as his back stung even worse with every move he made, "Why does it hurt so much?" he asked turning slightly and holding his tongue.

"Probably because these wounds are a few years old, prince" said Ellanda appearing in front of him with a small cloth which she slowly rubbed against Legolas's face to remove the dirt.

"What do you remember of this place?" she asked as she continued to work.

Legolas looked at her with bewildered eyes, almost looking like a child who had been asked to remember what they had eaten for tea last night.

He thought long and hard but could only recall small details, he knew that Mirkwood was his home but he couldn't remember his family very well and he knew that the spiders were dangerous but couldn't remember the streams that led to the palace.

Ellanda smiled gently as she listened to his talk, she was in the process of washing his long hair and finding it difficult due to all of the tats and knots that had got somehow become part of his hair.

"Why do you want to know what I remember?" Legolas asked eventually, feeling safer than he ever had.

"I ask because I will have to return you to your father...he has been missing you terribly Legolas Greenleaf" her voice seemed to trail off as she gently pushed him into a better sitting position.

Legolas looked down at the ground...he had hear the name Greenleaf before but he didn't recall it belonging to him.

"What's the matter?" asked Ellanda after a lapse in conversation.

Legolas looked up at her as best as he could, his eyes searching hers, "You know me?" his question was full of confusion and wonder.

But Ellanda didn't let it deter her, "I know you only too well, Legolas. You are Prince of Mirkwood and son to Lord Thranduil"

"But you know me in another way don't you?" Legolas turned fully to look at the girl and found that familiar feeling linger in his heart almost as if he loved her like a sister, "Please how do you...?"

"There is no other way I know you, Legolas. I sometimes talk to Lord Thranduil but otherwise I don't have any other dealings with you. Get some rest, we leave as soon as it is light" her tone was a little fearful and gave too much away in Legolas's mind but she had already left before he could ask her any further.

He sat down and starred at the floor, trying to bring any of his memories from the lock in his mind but nothing would come back to him.

He knew that he knew Ellanda in a different way than just an advisor...but how did he know her?

"Tua amin amil" Help me mother drifted Ellanda's voice from the open window that led to the night sky.

A.N A bit short but it was just a filler – hopefully the next bit will be a bit better.

Still Review


End file.
